Sonic the Hedgehog: Knight of Olympus
by The Master of Chaos
Summary: Chaos Control got screwed up again, Sonic and friends have to work with the Heroes of Olympus and a mysterious boy to defeat multiple powerful enemies of their pasts. Percabeth is the only guaranteed pairing for now it could change to Percy&Zoe or Artemis or Thalia or anyone, it's up to you. Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**MoC: Sup everybody, Master of Chaos here, Prince of Souls has inspired me to write my own Percy Jackson/Sonic the Hedgehog crossover, so here it is.**

**Sonic: All right! Let's get to it.**

**Caliburn: We must tread carefully here.**

**Thalia: Shut it Caliburn. (Picks up Caliburn and throws him into a lake.)**

**Sonic: Thanks, but I'm gonna need that sucker back here.**

**Percy: No problem. (Summons a giant wave to bring Caliburn to dry land.)**

**Annabeth: Well what now?**

**Nico: How about this.**

**Jason: MoC owns nothing except the plot.**

* * *

I always thought my life was weird, but now it's just bat crap crazy. Oh, I'm sorry, I should introduce myself, my name is Shade, if you are reading this then you should probably know that we are totally fucked. Sure, go ahead and laugh, I'm serious. The gods of Olympus are up and about, ancient evil immortals have tried killing me and my friends multiple times already, I have single handedly managed to piss off every single Olympian except for the one I least expected, and we are in the middle of an intergalactic war by the way. I am going to tell you of my adventure with the infamous Percy Jackson: Hero of Olympus, and Sonic the Hedgehog: Knight of the Wind, it all began the day I got impaled with a Minotaur horn.

* * *

**MoC: I know, I know, it was complete crap.**

**Shadow: I'll say.**

**MoC: Here's a consolation, Thalia and Annabeth get to choose my punishment.**

**(Thalia and Annabeth share an evil smirk.)**

**Thalia: We want you.**

**Annabeth: To listen to.**

**Thalia and Annabeth: A Justin Bieber album.**

**MoC: (Face pales) Why did I let them choose?**

**Sonic: Beats me.**

**Shade: Read and Review please.**


	2. Urgent warning

I just found out that Apparently fanfiction, fanart, etc. is going to be deleted and shut down! I've researched this and I believe it is actually real. petitions. whitehouse. gov / petition / stop-sopa-2014 / q0Vkk0Zr (Take out the spaces ^-^) Please sign the petition as soon as possible, we only have a few days. And please pass on the message! 


	3. Chapter 2

**MoC: Sup everybody. I'm back from the dead.**

**Shadow: Where were you?**

**MoC: Hey, gimme a break. I've been through some stuff alright.**

**Sonic: Like what?**

**MoC: Does getting a girlfriend count?**

**Knuckles: Congratulations, that still doesn't mean you should slack off.**

**MoC: I've also got two other stories.**

**Percy: Oh, well then that makes it okay.**

**(Annabeth facepalms) Why am I in love with him again?**

**Thalia: Beats me. Wanna become a hunter?**

**Annabeth: Sure.**

**Percy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Nico: Enjoy, or feel my wrath.**

* * *

It was a peaceful, chilly morning at the local orphanage. Inside one of the rooms, sprawled out on the bed is an 18 year old boy named Shade. Suddenly a harsh knock is heard at the door.

"Shade, wake up. It's time for school." A woman's voice rings out.

"Okay Mrs. Hart, I'm up." Shade replies.

Shade is currently a senior in high school, he's 5'11" tall, has dishwater blonde hair, and neon blue eyes. He is wearing a pair of black windbreakers, a blood red t-shirt, a black and blue jacket, and white tennis shoes. Around his neck is a necklace with a golden star inside a silver ring.

"It's hard to believe that you're about to graduate." Mrs. Hart says. "It seems like only yesterday that I found you and took you in."

"I know right, I can't thank you enough for caring for me all these years." Shade replies.

"Well, you better hurry; you don't want to keep Percy and Thalia waiting." Mrs. Hart reminds him.

"Oh yeah, got to go or I'll be late." Shade says as he gives Mrs. Hart a kiss on the check. "See ya!" Shade shouts as he runs off.

"I hope they can help him." Mrs. Hart says as Shade runs down the road.

**(Shade's POV)**

As I made my way to school, I began thinking about the day I met my best friends Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace.

**(Flashback)**

It was the first day of school and I was dreading it. All summer I had been picked on and beaten up, and I knew that the teachers wouldn't help me. When I arrived at school I was overwhelmed by the darkness and evil radiating from everyone, it was agony, I couldn't breathe. That's when I saw them, the newest transfer students to Calamia High. First up was the guy, he had piercing sea green eyes, pitch black hair, and an aura of power that intimidated me. The girl was even more terrifying, with dangerous electric blue eyes and obsidian hair. She looked like she would kill the first thing she saw. I could smell my own fear flowing from me. It seems that fate loves screwing me over because at that moment they both turned and saw me. I froze up. I was certain that they could see the terror in my eyes. I did the only thing that I could think of, I ran. When I got outside I ran to my favorite hiding spot, an area behind a dumpster at the back of the school. When I got there however, I had the unfortunate pleasure of encountering the school bully and his gang of ghouls. I started to run away until they chased after me and pinned me against the wall.

"Well, well, well, look who it is guys, the worthless little shit." The leader smirked.

"L-leave me alone you assholes!" I shouted.

"What do you think boys?" The leader asked. "Should we leave him alone, or should we have some fun with our little toy?"

One of the ghouls, a short fat guy with a giant mole and hideous warts on his face and arms grins and says. "Let's have some fun boss." The guy starts grabbing at me.

I start crying because I know what's coming next when I get the urge to fight back. I kick the guy in the face and knee the leader in the groin. When they drop me I bolt to a safe distance away and turn around. The leader stands up after spewing a dozen horrible pieces of profanity.

"That's it! Now I'm gonna destroy your will to live, I will destroy your mind, body, and soul!" The gang starts stalking towards me as I prepare myself for a fight.

What happened next was a blur. All I remember are flashes of punches and kicks. Blood stained the ground, whether it was mine or theirs, I can't remember. All I do remember is the new students approaching and taking out the rest of the gang. Before I could thank them I passed out. As I woke up in the nurse's office I heard two people talking.

"What do you think Thals? Is he who we've been looking for?" The man says.

"I don't know kelp-head, but he is as close as can be to what we're looking for." The woman says.

I groan and sit up. "W-where am I?"

"Oh, he's awake!" Once my eyes adjusted and I looked around I realized that I really was in the nurse's office.

"W-what happened?" I focus on the woman.

"We saw you getting beat up and we decided to help." The man walks towards me.

"Oh." I look at the ground.

"Why were you in that area anyway?" The woman looks into my eyes.

I sigh. "It's none of your business." I storm away from them.

I decided to leave school after that, nobody wanted me around, nobody cared. I got so caught up in my thinking that I bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going punk!" The man snapped at me.

I scoffed, "Whatever."

When I started walking away the man grabbed me and pinned me down. When I got a good look at him I almost retched, he had only a few teeth, and those were yellow. He smelled like he hadn't bathed in a decade, and to top it all off, he was so fat, that I at first thought a decaying blue whale was above me.

The man shoved the nasty fat blob known as his gut onto me. "You're not leaving until you repay me for the trouble you caused."

I started kicking and screaming.

"Leave him alone Gabe!"

I turned to the voice and saw the two students from before.

"Well well, Percy. It's been a long time, how's that mother of yours?" Gabe asked.

"Shut it Gabe, I don't have time for your bullcrap." Percy said as he shoved Gabe off of me. "Thalia, get him out of here!"

Thalia runs over and helps me up. "Let's go!"

I pull my hand away. "Right." We run away.

A half hour later Percy met up with us.

"So, you okay?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. What about you?" Thalia replies.

"I'll be okay." Percy responds.

I look at them skeptically. "Why?"

"Why what?" Percy asked.

"Why do you keep helping me?" I stand up.

"We feel like you just need some friends to stand by you." Thalia says.

I shrug. "If you guys are my friends, you'll be in for one hell of a ride."

Percy smirks. "So will you."

**(End Flashback)**

_"I'll never forget that day."_

As I near the corner where I usually meet them I hear something.

"Percy, it's time you guys leave." A woman's voice says.

"Not yet Annabeth." Percy says.

"Why not Seaweed brain?" The woman asks.

"I just know that he's the one we're looking for." Percy replied.

The woman sighs. "Percy, look at the facts, not a single monster has attacked you guys since you began this hunt."

Percy sighs. "I know, but remember Gaea's prophecy, 'As the Earth falls, the sky will rise. Nothing will stop the light's demise.' Your mother and the others sent me and Thals on this mission and we won't fail them."

"Fine. I gotta go, love you kelp head." The woman says.

"Love you too wise girl." Percy replies.

I back away in shock.

_"I-I can't believe it. T-they are just using me for something."_

Percy sees me. "Shade? Is something wrong?"

I turn around and run as fast as I can.

_"There's only one place I can go, the place where it started."_

* * *

**MoC: So, what do you think?**

**(Everyone gives me an evil look)**

**MoC: What?**

**Shadow: You made us wait for this! (starts glowing)**

**MoC: Oh crapbaskets.**

**Shadow: CHAOS! BLAST! (destroys everything)**

**(I laugh) Did you forget? I am the MASTER OF CHAOS! You cannot affect me.**

**(Annabeth starts playing some Justin Bieber)**

**MoC: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (explodes)**

**Sonic: Well, while we try to put him back together. Review, or follow, or favorite. The choice is yours.**

**Jason: What pairings do you want in here? We'll listen. Nothing's too strange.**

**Nico: Except maybe Gaea and Percy.**

**(everyone looks at him)**

**Nico: What? It could happen.**


End file.
